Więzień 113
Więzień 113 to jedenasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart i Emily planują ucieczkę która udaje się przy niewielkiej pomocy Certora, jednak po wyjściu zaatakowani są przez roboty strażnicze, z którymi Bart zaczyna walczyć dając Emily możliwość ucieczki. Kiedy bohater był w dużym kłopocie z jednym z robotów, pojawiła się pomoc w postaci jego drużyny. Fabuła Bart leżał na zimnej podłodze celi specjalnej w więzieniu Astratraz, obok niego stała Emily, która uderzała rękoma o stalowe drzwi. Panowała niezręczna cisza. * Bart: To... Czym się zajmujesz? * Emily: A, czym ty się zajmujesz? * Bart: Spytałem się pierwszy i nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś na mnie zła. Ale dobra, ja nie mam nic do ukrycia. Jestem Bart Hydren, pochodzę z Ziemi, z niewielkiego miasteczka Blackthorn i razem z moją drużyną jesteśmy bohaterami, którzy bronią świata. Ten zegarek to Omnitrix, jak już widziałaś pozwala mi zmieniać się w różnych obcych, twój gatunek zresztą też tam jest. A teraz ty. To czym się w końcu zajmujesz i czemu tu trafiłaś? * Emily: Ja pochodzę z planety Nemuinos IV, gdzie jestem córką króla, co oznacza że jestem królewną. A trafiłam tu, bo podczas lotu na inną planetę w celu podpisania paru dokumentów trafiłam na teren, który rzekomo należy do jakiegoś milionera. A ty jak tu trafiłeś? * Bart: Ja jestem tu z tego samego powodu co ty... Czekaj! Jesteś królewną?! Nigdy nie poznałem nikogo z królewskiego rodu. Czy nie powinienem ci się kłaniać i zwracać wasza wysokość, czy coś? * Emily: Nie! Bez przesady, głupio by to wyglądało. No i co do tego czemu jestem zła, to przez to, że nie mam podpisanych tamtych dokumentów, może zrobić się niemiła sytuacja pomiędzy moim, a tamtym gatunkiem. Ale choćbym chciała nic nie zrobię, nie wypuszczą nas stąd zbyt szybko, o ile w ogóle to zrobią. * Bart: Tak właściwie, to możesz coś zrobić, żeby nas stąd uwolnić. Wystarczy, że na chwilę mnie uśpisz swoim pyłkiem. * Emily: Co?! * Bart: No po prostu, posyp mnie trochę, ja pójdę spać, a ty zaczniesz krzyczeć i wzywać pomoc udając że jestem nieprzytomny. Resztą zajmę się już ja. * Emily: No dobra, jak chcesz. Dziewczyna podleciała do Barta i zgodnie z jego planem posypała go swoim usypiającym proszkiem, po czym zaczęła krzyczeć do okienka w drzwiach. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a strażnicy weszli do celi, przenieśli Barta na lewitujące nosze i przewieźli do laboratorium, gdzie mieli ocenić jego stan i wykonać potrzebne zabiegi. Kiedy zauważyli zegarek na ręce chłopaka, postanowili ściągnąć go, aby nie przeszkadzał w badaniach. W celu tym przyłożyli do jego ręki jakieś urządzenie i strzelili wiązką elektryczności w Omnitrix, a ten zareagował na to budząc i przemieniając w nowego obcego swojego właściciela. * Bart: No chłopcy, a tak mi się dobrze spało. Nazwę tego obcego Mackoust, a teraz sprawdzę na was co on potrafi. Nastolatek opryskał z macek na głowie, oczy swoich przeciwników atramentem, przez co stracili oni widoczność, po czym rozciągnął swoje macki, wyrwał z rąk strażników ich broń, chwycił ich, wrzucił, również za pomocą swoich macek, do pomieszczenia znajdującego się obok i zamknął na kłódkę. Kiedy laboratorium było już oczyszczone ze strażników Bart podleciał do jednego stolika i wziął z niego klucze, po czym wyszedł i poleciał do Emily. Kiedy już miał otworzyć drzwi swojej nowej przyjaciółce, przybyli do niego kolejni strażnicy którzy zaczepili wszystkie jego rozciągliwe macki o ścianę, za pomocą specjalnej broni z zaczepami na energetycznej lince nie do rozerwania. Obcy użył więc swojej ręki która pozostała wolna i zmienił się w Iskierkę, która przez swój mniejszy rozmiar i brak macek była całkowicie poza zaczepami przeciwników. Bart użył elektrokinezy i wystrzelił we wrogów elektrycznością, co powaliło, przypaliło i odebrało im jakąkolwiek chęć do walki, a kosmita kontynuował ratunek Emily i wypuścił ją z celi. * Emily: No nieźle, ale co teraz? * Bart: Teraz musimy iść do jakiegoś wyjścia. Po drodze widziałem jakieś małe statki kosmiczne, a naprzeciw nich była brama wyjściowa, tam się udamy, ale szybko, bo strażników jest tutaj aż nadto. Bart odmienił się już i pobiegł razem z Emily która leciała obok niego do wyznaczonego miejsca i kiedy już się tam znaleźli, nagle przejście do pomieszczenia zamknęło się kratami z laserów, a odpowiedzialny za to był nie kto inny jak Certor. * Certor: Spodziewałem się was tutaj. * Bart: Powiedziałbym czego byś się nie spodziewał, ale ten żart wypalił by tylko na Ziemi, wiec nie powiem tego. * Certor: Po co w ogóle stawiacie opór? Im więcej szkód narobicie tym dłużej będziecie musieli tu zostać. Chociaż nie wiem, czy da się zostać dłużej niż wieczność ale, takie zarządzenia Milioniusa, nic nie poradzę, a wy i tak nie uciekniecie, nikt stąd jeszcze nie uciekł. * Bart: Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, nie? * Certor: Słuchaj, rozumiem cię, sam nie chciałbym trafić tu jako więzień i z chęcią bym cię wypuścił, ale jeżeli to zrobię stracę pracę i moja rodzina znów nie będzie miał za co jeść. * Bart: Certor, proszę, pozwól nam tam przejść! Ani ty, ani ja nie chcemy walczyć, więc po prostu otwórz to przejście. Przecież, nikt nie dowie się że tu byłeś, a ty możesz znaleźć sobie inną pracę jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę zmarnować sobie tu życia, jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi. Proszę cię, jak przyjaciela, wyłącz te lasery. * Certor: Ech, w sumie masz rację. Tylko proszę nie mów tego nikomu, Milionius ma wszędzie swoich ludzi. Mam nadzieję że przynajmniej wam uda się opuścić to miejsce, bo pamiętajcie że są jeszcze roboty strażnicze które pilnują też więzienia z zewnątrz, a one nie mają problemu żeby postrzelić wroga. * Bart: Dziękuję ci, mam nadzieję, że tobie też się uda stąd uciec, a jeżeli znajdę jakąś dobrą pracę dam ci znać. Jeszce raz dzięki. Tetramand odblokował przejście, okazało się jednak, że był tam już tylko jeden z niewielkich statków, przeznaczonych dla jednej osoby, ale dwójka, po pożegnaniu z Certorem, zmieściła się tam jakoś i wyleciała poza Astratraz. Kiedy tylko roboty wykryły uciekinierów ruszyły w pościg za nimi i lecąc strzelały do nich z działek, na co bohaterowie odpowiadali tym samym, jednak po chwili wrogie roboty trafiły prosto w jedyną broń statku, niszcząc ją i zmieniając statek w bezbronny cel. * Emily: Straciliśmy nasze jedyne działko! * Bart: Dlatego nie chciałem sterować, jestem w tym beznadziejny! Musisz kierować za mnie, ja wyjdę na zewnątrz i zniszczę te roboty. * Emily: Ale ich zbyt wiele, nie dasz rady! * Bart: Musimy spróbować, nie mamy nic do stracenia! Otwieraj! * Emily: Trzymaj się i wróć cały. * Bart: Postaram się. Dziewczyna zgodnie z prośbą Barta wypuściła go na zewnątrz, a ten szybko przemienił się w kolejnego nowego obcego. * Bart: Wow, kolejny nowy, zobaczmy co potrafi! Nastolatek wleciał w grupę robotów i zaczął ziać na nich potężnym ogniem, ale innym od normalnego płomienia, był on czarno-zielony i nie podpalał nic, a jedynie niszczył. * Bart: Nieźle! Nazwę go Mroczny Płomień! Chłopak kontynuował walkę z robotami i chociaż niszczył je w szybkim tempie, one w jeszcze szybszym tempie przybywały. Nagle Bart zauważył że zamiast kolejnej grupki robotów, pojawił się jeden, jednak o wiele większy i wyposażonym w wielkie działo. Nowy przeciwnik ładował swoją broń, a Bart dalej próbował uporać się z resztą robotów które nie pozwalały mu na atak poważniejszego wroga. Kiedy działo było gotowe do wystrzału energii i unicestwienia chłopaka, nie wiadomo skąd przyleciał inny strzał energii, który zniszczył nie bohatera, a robota, po czym z tego samego kierunku rozpoczął się ostrzał na mniejszych robotów. Kiedy teren był już czysty, Hydren zobaczył skąd pochodziła pomoc, był to jego statek na którego pokładzie znajdował się Zim, Szymon, Bianka i Emily. Chłopak wleciał do statku i odmienił się, a tam został przytulony przez Biankę. * Szymon: Cześć Bart. * Zim: Dobrze cie znowu widzieć. * Bianka: Gdzie ty byłeś? * Bart: Moja pogoń za Devem, przerodziła się w "niewielką" przygodę. Ale widzę, że poznaliście już Emily. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ucieczka Barta i Emily z Astratraz * Ponowne spotkanie drużyny Postacie * Bart Hydren * Emily Goodnight * Certor * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson * Bianka Fullmoon Wrogowie * Strażnicy Astratraz * Roboty strażnicze Kosmici * Mackoust * Iskierka * Mroczny Płomień Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10